


ignorance is bliss

by Sumi



Series: going through the motions [1]
Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27068920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: Ellie and Dina continue to ignore the elephant in the room.
Relationships: Dina & Ellie (The Last of Us), Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Series: going through the motions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975618
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29
Collections: Fic In A Box





	ignorance is bliss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheseusInTheMaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/gifts).



It wasn’t weird for Dina or Jesse to drop by in the mornings and wake her up lately. Joel had been doing it since they arrived in Jackson a year and a half ago, but had recently shifted the task onto her friend’s shoulders. Much to Ellie’s annoyance, Joel had been too quick and eager to do it.

Ellie wasn’t that bad in the morning. Yeah, she could be difficult to wake up, but it wasn’t like Joel was a fucking peach in the morning. Almost every morning the man muttered something about needing coffee.

He got his hands on some a couple of months ago. Joel finished it last week and without it, he was even grumpier than usual. Honestly, Ellie didn’t understand the big deal about coffee. It tasted like dirt.

She doubted it would help wake her up in the mornings. The fundamental problem was Ellie just wasn’t a morning person, and that day was no different. When she heard a loud knock on her door, Ellie’s first reaction was to groan and pull the pillow over her head.

“El, I saw that!” Dina shouted from outside.

Ellie pulled the pillow away and glared. “Can’t you give me like five more minutes?”

Despite the lack of invitation, Dina entered the room with an amused glint in her eye. “Boss lady wants us to shadow a patrol today. It’d be best if you get up now before I have to take drastic measures.”

This nearly spurred Ellie to sit up in bed, but she fought it and stubbornly remained in her very warm, comfortable bed.

“Okay, have it your way then Ellie.” Dina shook her head. “So do you still have that secret stash of beef jerky in your desk drawer?”

Ellie suddenly sits in a sitting position. “You wouldn’t.”

“Try me, Williams.”

She scooted towards the edge of the bed, watching as Dina slowly made her way towards her precious jerky stash. The hoarding came about because of a fear of not having enough food.

Also, because Ellie liked beef jerky. It was pretty good shit. Why wouldn’t she want to hoard as much of it as she could get her hands on? Joel was the same with his damned coffee. The stubborn old man just wouldn’t admit to it.

The second Dina’s hand grasped the drawer handle, Ellie jumped out of bed. She threw a pillow in Dina’s direction and while Dina attempted to deflect the blow, made a quick dash towards the desk.

By the time Ellie made it across the room, Dina had let go of the handle. She pressed her body against it, blocking Dina from making a second grab at it. A triumphant smile made its way to Ellie’s face until she realized Dina had the same look on her face.

“Why are you looking at me like that, D?”

Dina’s smile widened. “Got you out of bed, didn’t I?”

A scowl replaced the smile on Ellie’s face. She reached for the pillow, smacking Dina right in the face. Ellie expected Dina to retaliate, but she didn’t think she’d tackle her to the carpet.

They wrestled on the floor, Dina gaining the upper hand for a while until Ellie saw an opportunity to take advantage of the situation. It ended with Ellie pinning Dina to the floor, both of them shaking with laughter.

“I think I liked it better when Joel would just fling open the stupid curtains and start singing some cheesy song from his dinosaur days at the top of his lungs,” Ellie muttered, drawing a chuckle from Dina below her.

She rolled off Dina without warning and laid down next to her. The mood shifted, leaving Ellie feeling disoriented and unsure of herself. Their shoulders were touching, hands a mere inch from another. Ellie’s amusement had long since subsided. This fluttering feeling replaced it. She felt it in the bottom of her stomach and she didn’t want to think about.

Neither of them seemed willing to move. Ellie only jerked away because of some damned dog barking right outside her window. However, the damage was already done, and the moment ruined. From the expression on Dina’s face, she looked a mixture of conflicted and relieved.

“I’ll wait outside while you get ready,” Dina said, awkwardly gesturing towards the door. “Do not go back to bed. If you do, I must resort to drastic measures.”

Ellie huffed, eternally grateful Dina had attempted to break through the awkwardness. “The only reason I’m doing it is that my jerky stash’s life is in jeopardy.”

“That’s why you better get that skinny ass of yours into some real clothes.” Dina punctuated the end of her sentence with a wink, leaving Ellie feeling flustered and annoyed.

Once Ellie heard the door shut behind Dina, she started putting on some proper clothes. Well, proper mostly meaning they were better for the cold, Wyoming winters. The exception being Ellie’s most recent pair of converse Jesse and Dina got for her most recent birthday. An outfit wasn’t complete without a pair of chucks. Joel thought Ellie had more than enough, but at least her friends saw the reason.

In ten minutes Ellie dressed and ready to go. She walked outside, looking around for Dina, who she eventually spotted leaning against the house. Ellie was trying hard to forget about what happened back inside. That line of thinking would lead to her fucking up not only fucking up her friendship with Dina but also Jesse.

“See? I’m up and ready to go.”

Dina grinned. “Good. Now let’s grab something to eat and hurry and get to the stables. If we’re quick enough, we can avoid Maria’s wrath… most of it, anyway.”

“Wait, let me grab some of my jerky first,” Ellie muttered, hurrying back towards the door. “Want any?”

She shook her head. “Nah, just hurry. It feels like Maria is lingering nearby.”

Ellie ran back inside. She grabbed five sticks because one never knew when they needed emergency jerky on hand.

Once she returned to Dina, the two headed off. This awkward silence filled the air between them, making Ellie wish for things to go back the way they were before.


End file.
